Portable, inexpensive elastic exercising devices that can be used for jogging are generally known in the art. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,490 to Feather. Unlike the present invention, the Feather device must be attached or anchored to a fixed object and the user must run or jog in place.